


Fearless for Each Other

by Page620



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4.16, F/M, Hurt Barry Allen, Iris West is The Flash, Power Exchange, a rewrite of an episode ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page620/pseuds/Page620
Summary: For the first time, Iris knows how it feels to be a speedster. It’s both invigorating and relaxing to run at high speed. Barry tries to be a supportive husband but what will he risk to show Iris that she already has what it takes to be a hero?Just sort of felt like rewriting the ending to s4e16.





	Fearless for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched 4.16 of the Flash and although I enjoyed it, I wanted to put a spin on the story to give a little more urgency and meaning for Iris to give Barry’s speed back to him. Also, I wasn’t a fan of Barry not wanting to get in the action even without his speed. I mean, it seems so OOC for him to not impulsively jump in to save or lend a hand to Iris… the love of his life. And, what can I say, I love me some Hurt!Barry stories.  
> Oh, and I took some liberties in naming the fire meta. I don't think they actually gave him a name...
> 
> *I changed the title "Fearless" this 26th of March. I realized that, in its simplicity, many fanfics use it. Hope you readers don't mind.

Melting point… that’s what Cisco decided to call the newest meta that shifted Barry’s powers to Iris. He apparently had the ability to drain any meta’s ability and transfer it to the next person he touches.

Barry stood steadfast as he watched Iris run around the speedlab and at least try to gain control of this new power. He didn’t know how to feel about this though. Of course, he was glad that his speed had transferred to Iris and not some random person, let alone a bad guy who could use it to do so much damage to the city.

As Iris swerved to a stop with that brilliant smile on her face, Barry remembered how he felt like the first time he realized that he could go faster than anyone ever can. But, unlike him, Iris wasn’t as cocky. She seemed a little apprehensive.

Barry knew that there would be no alternative for team Flash than to have Iris take up the mantle while he was otherwise sidelined. He was a bit troubled about it. The burden of protecting the city was something that he never really discussed openly with the team. He knew that it wasn’t an, “I’m the Flash and I can do anything,” scenario. He had three years to learn about what he can do… the extent and the limitations. Iris needed training in the little time they had before another meta incident could happen.

Iris, for her part, agreed to the training but speed tests could only give her an idea of how fast she could go but not how to use it to save the day. She could see how much Barry missed his speed as he watched her train and no matter how good it felt to have his abilities, it tore at her heart to see him a little broken up about it. She was determined to show him that he could rely on her to do what he did.

She got her first taste of it while trying to stop a fire. There was science involved in this. She didn’t know how much but would definitely need to brush up on it later. Right now, she was making things worse. Barry was on comms to give advice but when she was pinned by a column of cement, panic set in. Barry couldn’t think straight and it was only by sheer experience that Cisco went ahead and vibed Iris out of the burning building without any advice from the team.

It bothered Barry to realize that it took a lot more than super powers to be in charge of the team. Clearly, in the past years, he had cool heads monitoring and advising him from the desk whenever he ran head first into danger. He had always been a bit impulsive and would try out things that were not necessarily reasonable to accomplish certain tasks but he had his team to pull him back or warn him off. He knew that he had to be like that for Iris but his emotions start to take over when it hits the idea of losing another person he loves.

At the moment, he needed to find Iris and talk to her. He found her running again in the speedlab. God, he loved this woman. They shared so much of their lives and now, she shared his speed… the rush, the feel.

“Take it easy,” he advised.

“You were right about running,” she said as she took the towel he gave her, “It’s so peaceful, so calming. It actually makes it easy to think.”

“Well, look,” he took a deep breathe before continuing, “I mean, you just got your speed. You know that, right? I don’t think anyone would hold it against you if you took a minute,” he proceeded to suggest that she be open to having Caitlin and Cisco take over hero duties.

He saw the shift in Iris’ expression as she answered, “Just, stay here like I always do?”

Woah! Where did that come from? He knew that there was something more to that statement.

Iris was quick to apologize, adding that she wanted to know if she still had fearlessness that she used to have.

Barry knew then that Iris had doubts about how everybody saw her. He had known Iris to be almost as impulsive as he was. Times like when she had rushed into a building of armed men for a story, when she stood up to Savitar to prevent him from harming Joe and Harry, when she gave herself up to the Samuroid trusting that Barry would get her back were just a few of the evidences. Somehow, while leading team Flash as he was trapped in the Speedforce, she had doubted herself and she wanted her confidence back.

His fear for her safety was something that he needed to push down in order for Iris to realize that she was still that person that she had always been.

As if fate were listening in, the STAR labs alarms went off. With mild anxiety, Barry decided that Iris had to work her way through this so, almost with a heavy heart, he looked at her and said, “Then, go get him.” They shared a look of understanding and stood up to go to the cortex.

Barry gave Iris a chance to back out of confronting the Pyro, the man who received powers through Melting Point’s power transfers, but she was determined.

With a final reminder to refrain from touching Melting Point and a surprising outfit for her superhero persona (courtesy of Cisco), Iris ran.

Barry took the reins and went to the monitors.

Iris arrived at the scene witnessing the confrontation between Pyro and Melting Point. She just had enough time to run and put power dampening cuffs on Melting Point as she speeded him away to safety. She went back to the scene where burning cars surrounded Pyro and she tried to reason with him to come quietly. But, Pyro decidedly used his flame powers instead.

Iris didn’t know what to do. Barry suggested that she form a vortex to suck out the oxygen from the air around Pyro but the flames were burning too hot for Iris to come near.

Barry ran his hand through his hair and looked at his Flash uniform. He looked back at the monitors and made up his mind. He strode towards his suit, put it on and walked up to Cisco.

“Vibe me there,” he commanded.

Cisco was beside himself. “No, Barry. You don’t have powers.”

“Cisco, I need to be there with her to help her deal with this,” he stared him down, “Do it!”

Cisco formed the breach and everybody in the cortex almost jumped as Barry stepped into it.

Barry came out on the other side of the breach, just beside Iris. She wasn’t kidding. The heat was intense and, even with the thermo-cooling of the flash suit, he could feel it. He reached out for Iris’ arm and she was shocked to see him there.

“Ba-… Flash! What are you doing here?” she shouted through the roar of the flames.

“Iris,” Barry calmly replied, “I need you to…”

“Hey, Flash!” Pyro interrupted, “Nice of you to show up with your girlfriend,” it was almost teasing if it had not come from a fire psycho.

He sent a heavy stream of fire towards them. Instinctively, Barry shielded Iris not remembering that he didn’t have his powers. Barry let out a painful scream as he tumbled onto the road with Iris.

Pyro grew more confident and started to create a cyclone of fire.

Iris, quickly checked on Barry. The right side of his face was burnt. The front of his Flash suit was covered in soot and was actually still burning.

“No, Barry!” she shouted, almost thankful that it was just the two of them out on the street facing this meta.

Barry groaned but knew that there was still a job to do.

“Guys,” he touched his comms, “he’s created a…”

“… thermo-cyclone,” Harry completed his statement.

The team started to give information about effects and casualties. Iris, was cradling Barry’s head on her lap carefully assessing his condition. She was already healed from the burns she sustained.

“Barry, we need to bring you back to STAR labs,” she said.

He shook his head. “Guys, we need to…” he winced as he felt his burn wounds, “… put out the fire.”

He surveyed their surroundings. What were they supposed to do? He saw the nearby bay. He looked up at Iris’ worried face. “What if we…”

He was already hearing Harry on the comms giving advice on the best way to resolve the situation.

“Iris, you heard Harry,” he held her arms to keep her focused. “You need to run as fast as you can, on the water,” he pointed towards the bay.

Iris stared at him confused, “On the water?! What?!”

He breathed a painful breath and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to gather his strength to tell her what to do.

“Make sure,” He took another breath, “you dig in your heels and run back and forth,” he tried to shift his position to show what he meant but his suit dragged on his wounds…”Aaaargh…” his breath stuttered but he continued, “in a tight formation. Drag as much water to the shore as possible… put out the cyclone.”

Iris stare was a mixture of concern and disbelief, “You want me to create a 100 foot tidal wave? Are you crazy? I can’t do that!”

Barry held her gaze and squeezed her hand. “Yes, you can…” his breath was coming in as pants and he knew that he had to give her the confidence to do this, “You told me that… that you used to be fearless…” he winced again, “I know… that… that you still are.” He tried to smile but it turned more into a grimace as he encouraged her further, “You’re… the bravest person… that I know. You… you can do this!”

Iris still looked anxious as she turned her eyes towards the bay.

Barry squeezed her hand again to get her to stare back at him. “I know you can…” he stretched his good arm to stroke her face with his hand, “We all do. Now,” he managed to smile and give a persuasive nod, “run, Iris, run!”

Iris nodded in return. She set Barry’s head carefully on the ground and followed his instructions. She could hear the people in the cortex encouraging her, cheering as she was accomplishing her goal. Before she reached the shore, she told Cisco to vibe Barry out of the area and then she sent the tidal wave crashing down on Pyro.

Joe, who had been there escorting people to safety, gave her a slight nod and said, “Nice work, Flash.”

She nodded back and ran towards the policemen holding Melting Point. “Gentlemen, I’ll need to borrow him for a while,” she informed them. They readily released him to her with bewildered gazes as she turned and ran to bring him to STAR labs.

“Guys?” she said as she entered the cortex with Melting Point.

She was almost surprised to only be greeted by Harry and Ralph when she suddenly took notice of what was happening in the med bay. Caitlin was in a frenzy attaching wires and monitors to Barry’s unconscious body. Iris was there beside them in a blink of an eye. Enough time to catch Caitlin’s words of, “We’re losing him.”

Iris ran back to Melting Point and grabbed him in a rush to the med bay, “Fix us,” she commanded.

Melting Point laid his hands on Iris and then on Barry. Iris felt the speedforce leave her. She was relieved and expected Barry to get up right away but Barry remained unconscious on the bed.

“No,” she exclaimed and looked to Caitlin for some assurance that they weren’t too late.

Caitlin watched the monitors and turned to Iris. “He’s going to be ok,” she put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “It will take him a while to recover because of all the damage to his body but I’ll keep monitoring him.”

Iris felt a weight on her shoulders as she pulled up a chair beside the bed while Cisco brought Melting Point to the cortex to find out more about the man.

It had been almost 2 hours when Barry finally stirred. Iris had fallen asleep sitting beside him. Still, holding his hand. Barry squeezed her hand gently.

“Iris,” he said hoarsely.

Iris jerked awake and smiled through teary eyes. The burn marks on the right side of his face almost sent chills down her spine as it reminded her of Savitar. But, this, this was her Barry. Her hero. Her husband. She stroked his face lovingly.

“Thank you,” she said, stood and kissed him tenderly.

“You’re… welcome?” he answered confusedly, “what happened?”

“Well,” she sat back down and continued to stroke his arm, “team Flash saved the day again,” she smiled.

“So, it worked?” he asked.

“Yes, it did,” came the reply from the doorway. Joe had walked in on the conversation and decided to answer, “You,” he frowned as he pointed at Barry, “were not supposed to be there.”

Barry looked towards Iris for help but she lifted both hands up in surrender, “Oh no," she shook her head, "I’m actually on dad’s side on this issue. You shouldn’t have been there.”

“I…” Barry started to say.

“Nope,” Joe interrupted, “you don’t get to reason yourself out of this. That was reckless and you know it. I was already worried about Iris and then you show up,” he wiped a hand over his face, “you guys are aging me faster than time travel.”

The two of them chuckled and Barry winced, still sore from his wounds.

“I can’t stay in the cortex while Iris is in danger, Joe. I… I just can’t,” he turned to Iris, “I knew that you could save the day but I needed you to know that I meant it. I couldn’t do that without being there.”

Iris gently wrapped her arm around his torso. “Bear, I know you believe in me. You bring out the best in me. You see me for everything I am and all that I can be,” he stared at him lovingly.

“You two…” Joe sighed as he gave each of them a kiss on the forehead, “when you become parents, you’ll understand.”

He turned to walk back to the cortex.

Barry and Iris looked at each other and laughed. There was relief in the laughter that emanated from the med bay. Barry was still sore but he knew instinctively that his powers were back.

As their laughter died down, he turned to Iris, “Thank you for giving me back my speed. You didn’t have to,” he said sincerely.

“Barry,” Iris replied, “you were given this gift for a reason. It’s yours. I’m glad I had a chance to experience it for myself but I know that being the Flash is your destiny. It’s your way of helping people.”

Barry smiled at her as she turned and picked up her tablet at the table beside her.

“This,” she pointed to her open blog, “… is mine.”

Barry gave her one of his 100 watt smiles and invited her to sit beside him on the bed while he read the article that she just posted. Yes, this is Iris’ strength. It’s her way of shedding light to the world. It’s one of the many reasons why he relies on her to keep him grounded. Iris… his fearless wife, his ace reporter, his lightning rod.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Didn't really check for errors but meh... I really wanted to write this and even though it went a bit in a different direction than where I intended it to go. I'm happy I got to write again. :-) Hope you like it.


End file.
